


This Is Said Enough To Know (It's all In Vain)

by Selenai



Series: Now I Know (It's Too Late) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Brothers, Continuation, Fingering, Guilt, Halloween, Incest, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame, Thorki - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Thor was stuck. It had been five hours since he’d given (and received) a mind blowing blow job to his little brother, and he was still… running it around in his head. What had he been thinking? Why had he-- it had been bad enough (morally) when it had been a stranger, but how had he been unable to tell his brother apart from a stranger? How had he not just…known? And what in the hell had Loki been thinking? Thor felt… lost.Everything he’d ever known about his brother (and himself) was in limbo.It would have been a lie, though, not to admit just how good it had been. And even though it had been his younger brother… That wasn’t even enough to sully the experience. When it really should’ve been.Fuck.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Now I Know (It's Too Late) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540765
Kudos: 64





	This Is Said Enough To Know (It's all In Vain)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first part of this series! Y'all made me want to make it into more than a one shot! I hope you like this!

Thor was stuck. It had been five hours since he’d given (and received) a mind blowing blow job to his little brother, and he was still… running it around in his head. What had he been thinking? Why had he-- it had been bad enough (morally) when it had been a stranger, but how had he been unable to tell his brother apart from a stranger? How had he not just… _known_? And what in the hell had Loki been thinking? Thor felt… lost.

Everything he’d ever known about his brother (and himself) was in limbo.

It would have been a lie, though, not to admit just how good it had been. And even though it had been his younger brother… That wasn’t even enough to sully the experience. When it really should’ve been.

Fuck.

Thor rolled over onto his stomach, his bed curving under his body, and ran his hand over his face before smashing it into the pillow and groaning in frustration. Even though he now knew that the mysterious, sensuous stranger had been Loki, it didn’t stop him from getting a little hard in his pants at the memory of the taste, the feel, the experience. So… he just had to think about it less.

Which was getting harder and harder the longer he laid in bed. Fuck. Maybe he should just go to the gym and beat the shit out of a punching bag, or run on the treadmill until he was so bagged that he couldn’t breathe or think or--

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and Thor shifted into a sitting position. Who the hell knocked on his door? He was used to people storming in. Unless…

“C--” Before he could even say it, the door opened and Loki, dressed more modestly in his pajamas now, stepped in. He was looking at the ground, even as he closed the door behind him with a bit of an ominous click.

“Loki…” he breathed as he watched his brother fiddle with the hem of his sleep shirt. “You shouldn’t be in here--”

Loki took a step forward, and boldly lifted his gaze to meet Thor’s, and Thor’s breath was ripped from him as he saw the red rimmed eyes, dark green eyes full of shame and guilt. “Was it… was it so bad?” Loki asked softly, going back to toying with his hem.

Thor swallowed hard. He knew he was supposed to be angry, furious, violated, but at that moment all he could think of was that this was his brother. His Loki. The one person he felt, deep in his gut, that he was meant to protect and love more than anyone else.

But that was normal, right? Didn’t every brother want to protect what was his that way? Wait, was it normal to think of his younger brother as something that was _his_? Like he owned him?

It was just… how he felt. Which clearly wasn’t normal. But what part of this was normal anymore? None of it.

“It wasn’t bad,” he said huskily, emotion thick in his voice. “But it was wrong.”

Loki’s gaze shot up to his own, and his green eyes narrowed a little. “Why? Because I’m younger? Because I’m a guy? Because, gotta say Thor. You were pretty enthusiastic.”

Thor’s cheeks flushed, and he pulled his blanket up his bare chest a little higher. “It’s not-- it’s because you’re my _brother_!” he said insistently.

“Oh fuck. We’ve been dysfunctional for years, Thor. Remember when you were fourteen and I was twelve and you were teaching yourself how to kiss? Using me? That’s not normal, either, and yet here we are.”

Thor made a soft disgruntled sound. “That was-- that was a long time ago!”

Loki threw his hands into the air, all sense of guilt and self-loathing disappearing in favour of frustration and anger. “Not to me! I can still remember you, my brother, being my first kiss. And I fucking liked it. You did too, I can remember.”

Thor raked his fingers through his hair. “That was different. I’m sure lots of siblings--”

Loki interrupted himmm yet again, before he could get his statement out. “No. No, Thor, most siblings do _not_.”

Swallowing hard, Thor had to think long and thoroughly about that. Had that been when his infatuation had begun? He knew he’d had… an attraction to Loki before, but he’d never imagined that such a small thing could blossom into something so very, very profound.

“I’m sorry. I’m-- I’m sorry, Loki. It seems as though I’ve started all of this, haven’t I?”

Loki swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing lightly. “Then finish it,” he whispered.

Thor slid off of his bed, and walked over to where his brother was standing, clutching the door. “You don’t know what you’re asking me for, Brother.”

Loki licked his lips in a way that Thor knew meant he wasn’t as sure as he was trying to seem. “Please…” Loki managed to make out as he reached for Thor.

Thor stepped into Loki’s reach, ignoring the sounds in his head that were warning him that he was doing something monumentally stupid.

Loki’s hands came up to his bare shoulders, and he rested them there. Together, they drew in a deep, shaking breath. “Are we really doing this?” Thor murmured as he lowered his head.

Loki nodded and slid his hands a little closer to Thor’s neck, tangling pale fingers in the little hairs there. Thor shivered a little at the touch, his whole body going hot. There was no denying his attraction to Loki now. He was recognizing little things that he’d always brushed aside as nothing, and now they were really… meaning something. Had he truly been so blind so as not to realize his attraction sooner?

“Okay,” Thor said firmly, though it hardly sounded as firm as he’d intended it to. He was a little nervous, but not because this was going to be his first time with a man (his brother!), but because this was going to be Loki’s first time in general. He wanted to-- he needed to-- be gentle. But the need in his belly had sparked into a fire, and he wanted to just… take what he knew now was his for the taking.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment, both unsure of what they were going to do. Blue eyes met green and they moved at the same time, noses bumping awkwardly as they both moved in.

Loki snorted a soft laugh and tilted his head, pulling Thor’s head down a little to slant their lips together. Thor shivered for a second time as the same spark he’d felt the first time they’d kissed that day (anonymously). How could he have not known that this was his brother when he’d kissed him that evening? It had felt familiar, but he’d kind of thought that it was because it had felt so right.

And how could something that felt as right as all of this be wrong? He wanted to feel more, he knew that, if they continued, everything would click into place. And yet… there was also the possibility of ruining everything they’d built together as brothers. But maybe… maybe, maybe it was worth it.

Loki seemed mildly annoyed by his split attention, and so he tugged on Thor’s hair lightly before pulling back just a little. “Stop over thinking it.” It sounded like a command. Which, of course, simply turned Thor on even more. He was already achingly hard at the thought of burying his cock inside of Loki’s virgin ass, but he just-- he just-- there was so much to think about.

“I--” He began, but Loki simply yanked his hair harder and bit hard at his bottom lip, splitting it a little. “Stop,” Loki insisted as he licked at the split, bleeding lip.

Thor closed his eyes and leaned in to cup Loki’s cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb against the prominent cheekbone. “Okay. Okay.”

Loki slid a leg between Thor’s and lowered one of his hands to caress down his bare chest. “Look, you’re already almost naked,” he said with a small grin.

Thor rolled his eyes and reached down with his free hand to tug at the worn out hem of Loki’s sleep shirt. “You’re not.”

“But I will be,” Loki promised as he cupped Thor’s half-hard cock through his boxer briefs. “Mm, for all your arguments, you are attracted to me.” And was it just Thor’s imagination, or did Loki sound…. Relieved?

“Of course I am. You’re beautiful.” Thor insisted.

Loki flushed a little, but looked pleased. “Women are beautiful. I’m gorgeous.”

Thor snorted laughter and nodded along. “Okay, we’ll go with that.” 

Loki looked even more pleased, and slid his other hand a little more confidently around Thor’s shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss. It wasn’t a leisurely slide of lips and tongue anymore. Now it was hungry nipping and eager tongues, and bodies arching together.

Letting out a gasp as Loki’s fingers slid into his underwear, Thor pulled back from the kiss to draw in a shaking breath. “Loki…” he breathed.

Loki looked up at him through half lidded eyes. “You’re not taking advantage of me,” Loki said quickly, as though he were able to read Thor’s mind. As always.

“How do I know that you want this as bad as me?” He asked huskily, rocking his hips lightly into the feather light touch of the tips of Loki’s fingers brushing against the hard curve of his cock.

“Touch me, feel it.” Loki whispered. “I couldn’t hide my attraction to you, even if I tried. It’s a miracle that I even lasted _this_ long without jumping you.”

Thor flushed a little but reached between them shocked, even now, to feel the hard press of Loki’s cock through his pajama pants.”O-oh…” he gasped as he did the only logical thing, and pulled those pants down, exposing the bare sight of pale skin (except for his cock, which was a deep scarlet, filled with blood and aching against his belly) to his hungry gaze. He wanted Loki.

Had Thor ever wanted anyone as bad as he wanted Loki in that exact moment? Even more than the masked stranger that he’d not known was Loki. It was like… knowing it was Loki, knowing it was forbidden, it was exciting. He wanted to show Loki what it should be like, not to turn him away.

And yet, still in his gut, he felt that touch of guilt that he was taking advantage. Did Loki really understand? He was still a kid. Well, he’d always been more mature than Thor, had always gone for exactly what he’d wanted, and would Sif had helped him if she hadn’t believed that he knew what he wanted?

There were too many things to think about, and when his cock was this hard? Thor didn’t feel like thinking about _anything_. There were better things to do than think. There would be plenty of time to think later. For now… he should just finish what Loki had started.

Loki shivered slightly as his lower half was exposed to the cool air of Thor’s bedroom. It wasn’t that he was nervous, he’d wanted this for as long as he could remember, but he… he… well. He was half sure that Thor would change his mind after he saw him naked, and wouldn’t want to be with him anymore.

Sure, his brother had given him that great blow job, but that had been before he’d known it was Loki. and after he’d realized it was Loki, he’d cast him aside. So Loki figured he had every right to be a little tentative about being rebuffed again. It had hurt. To see the disgust and uncertainty in Thor’s expression back at the masquerade party.

But to feel his touch coming around to grab him by the ass, pulling him close enough so that their hard cocks brushed (and fuck! Who knew that could feel so good?) it was something else. It wiped away the slightest bit of fear that still tugged at the corner of his mind, and left him to think of nothing other than sensation.

“T-thor..” he whispered as he rocked his hips again. Thor groaned softly and reciprocated, and before Loki knew it, they were rocking against each other. But he didn’t want to come this way (though he easily could!), he wanted to come with his brother buried deep inside of him the way no one else (other than his own fingers) had been.

“Does it feel good, Loki? Does it feel better than my mouth?”

Loki buried his face in the junction of neck and shoulder on his brother’s torso, and shook his head. “No. Nothing could feel as good as that,” he stated uncertainly. “Your fingers in me, your mouth above me… it was so good.”

Thor groaned again and nodded. “That’s not the end of it, though,” he muttered as he moved his fingers lower to push the tip of his index one against the still slick hole. “O-oh… you’re still…”

Loki flushed and dug his teeth lightly against Thor’s shoulder. “Yeah. I… had hopes. And also… the memory of what we did was still pretty fresh. I had to— to… y’know, a couple times, before i could come here and face you. Just in case you didn’t want to do this. Because I doubt, if you were still in that state, you’d want to see me with a boner.”

Thor swallowed hard. “You’re gorgeous, remember?”

Loki flushed, relieved that Thor couldn’t see him in this state, his face as dark a scarlet as the head of his cock. “Yeah. I remember.”

Thor pulled back a little and for a second Loki’s heart skipped a beat. He he finally changed his mind?

“Get on the bed,” was what Thor said, his voice thick with arousal. Loki relaxed, his heart beat regaining its previous _thump-thump-thump_ as he pulled back from his brother and crawled onto the bed. 

“How do you want me?” he asked.

Thor licked his lips, and stared at him for a moment where he remained on all fours, wearing only an old, ratty pajama shirt. His gaze was hungry, and the sight of it took Loki by surprise a little. He’d had the suspicion that his brother had been attracted to him, but this was something else. It was… so obvious now that Thor wouldn’t be turning him away. Not any time soon, anyways.

And what a magnificent specimen his brother looked, standing there in only his boxer briefs, huge cock tenting out the fabric. Loki remembered how heavy that cock had felt on his lips, and he wanted to feel it inside of him.

“Just like that will probably let me in the deepest,” Thor said huskily.

Loki flushed and lowered his head to the pillow. Thor was taking way too long to come over and touch him. Loki knew he wanted to, so what was the hold up?

Thor stood there just taking in the image of his brother (his _brother_!) prepped and waiting for him, legs spread, ass in the air… it was a sight to behold. But what if— no one could ever know he’d taken it this far.

He felt shame coiling in his belly, with the sharp spark of arousal, and he had to shake his head a second. He couldn’t turn Loki away again. Gods knew that he’d hurt him enough for a lifetime, but would this make it worse? A secret, forbidden relationship?

Well- for all Thor knew, it was just going to be a one time thing. There was nothing wrong with that, right? He knew that sometimes… well, to make himself feel better, he thought that sometimes family members fooled around. Maybe this was normal, and Loki was wrong.

Yeah, there would be nothing wrong with one little fuck, in the middle of the night, between two consenting teenagers, right? It wasn’t like they weren’t always horny, anyways. Well, honestly, Thor had never thought of Loki that way. But he was now.  
‘  
“O-okay,” he whispered to no one in particular. “We’re doing this. But Loki—”

Loki looked behind him again, eyes almost entirely black. “What is it, brother?”

Thor swallowed hard at the way Loki called him that so easily. “This can only happen this once. Understand?”

Loki didn’t. He wanted it to happen over and over until he worked his brother out of his system, but if all Thor was going to give him was this once… well, then he’d take it. “Okay. Yeah, makes sense.” It didn’t. Not at all.

Thor relaxed a little and stepped over to the bed, kneeling on it and folding his body over Loki’s so that his much bigger frame bracketed the slightness of his brother. His chest was pressed against Loki’s back, and he could feel the heat there. “You’re gorgeous,” Thor repeated as he reached down between them, and rather unceremoniously pushed his index finger back inside of Loki, loosening him up a little. He was slick and a little loose already, but Thor knew that his cock was much bigger than two of his brothers slender fingers.

“I-I already did that,” Loki groaned as he rocked back on the fingers, his face resuming its position buried in the pillow.

“I’m just making sure. I don’t want you to bleed the first time. You deserve that much.” Thor whispered as he carefully pushed a second finger inside.

Loki gasped loudly and pushed back onto the fingers, rolling his hips as he let out a string of soft moans. “I’ve— I’ve used big toys before,” he admitted, his voice muffled.

Thor felt a flush creep into his face as he spread his fingers a little, stretching Loki. The idea of him using toys to pleasure himself made Thor’s cock give a hungry little twitch, and he could feel the moisture there sliding down the length of his cock.

“Gods, Loki, you’re killing me…”

Loki laughed a little breathlessly, the sound turning into a sharp keen as Thor’s fingers brushed just against his prostate, making him see little sparklers against his eyelids as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to wake their parents. “F-fuck, Thor… just do it. I want it. I need it. I need _you_. Your big cock. Your come… everything.”

Thor groaned loudly as he felt Loki’s inner muscles clench against his fingers with every brush against that spot. He’d heard rumours that guys had a spot, just like girls, but he’d never thought it could elicit such a response. “Bite down on the pillow,” he commanded a little breathlessly. “I don’t want our parents to wake up just because my cock is bigger than your toys.”

Loki let out what was supposed to be a derisive snort but that turned into another gasp of want as Thor pulled his fingers out and positioned his big, blunt head of his cock against Loki’s hole. “N-now… please, _brother_.”

Thor knew that there was no way that he should be turned on by the way Loki gasped that word, but he really was. Really, really.

He also knew that he should wear a condom, it was only safe, but he couldn’t bring himself to grab one. He’d never fucked someone without and he really wanted to know what it felt like. Besides, this was Loki, right? It wasn’t like something bad was going to happen.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” he teased, though it was weakly teasing, because he was so close already.

Loki pushed back a little before Thor could even make the first move, bearing down and taking the tip of his cock inside. Thor gasped in surprise, and lowered his head to close his lips over the junction of shoulder and neck that was exposed to him. He had to keep quiet somehow, right?

“A-ah..!” Loki cried out, thankfully muffled by the pillow.

Thor knew he should stop, go slow, something. To make it less painful for his brother. He knew his cock was thick (even though it wasn’t as long as he wished), but he couldn’t stop moving, and Loki was pushing back against him, anyways.

He continued to be sucked into that tight, impossibly hot, canal as he groaned loudly and bit down on the sensitive skin in his mouth.

“Thor, Thor, Thor,” Loki was chanting.

Even though both of their voices were muffled, if anyone stood outside of Thor’s room, they’d know something unbecoming was happening inside. And Thor didn’t care. All he cared about was getting more of what was being offered to him.

“You’re so…” he breathed shakily as he pressed kisses to the abused flesh. “So… so gorgeous.”

Loki shivered and pushed back more insistently. He didn’t want his brother’s sweet nothings if he wasn’t going to get this again. He just wanted to memorize what it was like to be split open and to feel the beating of Thor’s heart inside of him. They were so close, so intimately close, nothing would ever be able to tear them apart. This was how they were meant to be. “S-shut up and fuck me,” Loki managed to command as he reached down under himself to wrap his fingers around his own cock.

Thor tensed a little at the tone of voice, but there was no time to think of anything like that when he knew that they really were on a time crunch. It was almost breakfast time.

Thor pulled back a little and snapped his hips forward, holding Loki tight with one strong hand, refusing to let him rock away. “I’m already…” he breathed as he began moving with fervour.

Loki nodded, stroking himself furiously. “Me too. Me too, brother…”

Thor groaned again and began to move desperately, with thrusts that were unsteady, unpointed, until he finally reached his peak and thrust once, twice, three more times before he spilled hot and messily (he could feel it around his cock as he fucked it into his brother) inside of Loki.

Loki was shaking as he felt like his knees were going to give out, but it was the end for him when he felt his brother spill inside of him, filling him to the brim, and fucking it deeper into him. He almost wished he were a woman so that this could result into… something more. But Thor never would’ve let this happen if he’d been female.

He refused to think of that as he felt a strong hand wrap around his own, stroking and twisting in the most delightful way as he grew hot all over, his belly on fire, as his balls pulled up close to his body, and he came, spilling hot and desperate over Thor’s sheets and his own chest.

As they came own from their respective orgasms, Thor breathed hard and shakily, before pulling out of Loki with a soft grunt, and rolling onto his side. “Fuck. That was…”

Loki pushed himself back onto all fours. “Yeah. That was… I’m going to feel that for a while.”

Thor grinned a little awkwardly, nodded. “Yeah. Uh. Yeah.”

Loki looked away from his brother who was chewing on his bottom lip uncomfortably like there was something horrible going to come out of his mouth (there probably was).

He had to bite that in the ass before it happened. “I’m going to go now,” he said quickly. “Before mother comes to wake you up.”

Thor flushed a little and felt like he should’ve made some kind of effort to stop his brother from leaving in such a state.

Loki stood on shaking legs, and flushed slightly as he felt come sliding out of him, and down his thighs a little. It was an obscene feeling. It made him feel… weird. Uncomfortable. Disposable.

He shifted his weight and uncomfortably reached down for his pajama pants. Thor cleared his throat. “Loki…” he said slowly.

Loki didn’t want him to apologize, that would just ruin it. “Gotta run, Thor! See you at breakfast!”

And with that, leaving Thor messy and unsure on his bed, Loki slipped out of the door and through the hall.

After Loki had left Thor rose from his bed and gathered up his sheets to toss them in his hamper. He hadn’t intended for Loki to feel like a casual fuck, but he was sure that that was how his brother felt.

Was he a monster? He shouldn’t have ever let this go so far. He owed Loki an apology. He shouldn’t have… shouldn’t have fucked him. That much was obvious. Because now Loki was acting weird. Had he just ruined everything?

Thor grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into his washroom intent on cleaning the filthy feeling off of him before he went to school. For all that he didn’t want Loki to feel used… that was how _he_ was feeling.

Clearly something had gone wrong. Some… misunderstanding. Or something. Thor would figure it out. He wouldn’t stop until things were normal!

After all. Loki was his baby brother. He couldn’t just… fuck him and leave him. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are nice, but honestly just so happy to have people reading my work! <3


End file.
